runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Greys
|kills = * Crew member (level 20) * Several Grey Knight Sergeants (level 37) * Several Grey Knight Lieutenants (level 40) * Two Grey Knight Captains (level 45) * Grey Knight Commander (level 45) }} Walkthrough Beginning To begin the quest you must go the White Knights' Castle in Falador. Talk to Sir Cuss and he will tell you about the Grey Knights. He will then ask you to help. If you agree you begin the quest. Sir Cuss will tell yo they have a prisoner but he won't talk. He tells you you must make a rainbow snowcone in order to make him drunk and thus he will talk. To make the rainbow snowcone you must get water, and the rainbow liquid Cuss gives you, and a cone. To get a cone you must cut wood, give it to the saw guy at the saw mill near Varrock, and he will give you paper. You then must bring the water to Ice Mountain and freeze it. You wrap the paper around the ice and pour the rainbow liquid on it to make the rainbow snowcone. Now give the snowcone to Sir Cuss and he will give it to the prisoner. The prison takes it and eats it. He starts telling you about the Grey Knights. He tells you that the Grey Knights are made up from deserters from both the White and Black Knights. He says there goal is to take over Asgarnia quicker than the other knights. He also says there headquarters is - Tutorial Island. He says that is why no new people go there because of the Grey Knights. Sir Cuss tells you to see a knight in Port Sarim who will take you to Tutorial Island. The Ship Go the docks at Port Sarim and talk to the Knight. He says that he is ready to go. If you day your ready you will go on board the ship. The ships then leaves the port. On the way the ship is hit by something and you must repair the damage by using nails, planks, and a hammer which the Knight will give you. After you repair the ship the Knight suspects one of the crew members sabotaged the ship. He tells you to go into the crew cabins and look for anything suspicious. For each player the crew mate is different. After finding a Grey Knight logo under a crew member's bed you go tell the Knight. Also you must a Thieving level of 28 to enter the cabins. You tell the knight. The knight tells you to find the crew member. You do and he starts fighting you. The member has a combat level of 20. After you defeat him the ship continues as normal. Tutorial Island The ship reaches Tutorial Island. The island is surrounded by a wall so you must climb it requiring 35 Agility. Once you reach the top the knight gives you a special candle and a tinderbox. He tells you to light the candle after you have rescue the tutors. You must sneak past guards in order to reach the first prison. There is the Cooking Tutor, the Survival Tutor,and the Mining Tutor. They tell you that the rest of the tutors are hiding in the southern part of the island. Once you reach the southern part you find the other tutors. They tell you they are resisting the Grey Knights in any way they can. They also tell they have new players who could not exit the island. You then light the flare and the Knights' men attack and so do the resistance. You climb on a house, which requires 32 Agility and use range and magic on the Grey Knights. You then go to the mines and rescue players who are forced to mine ores for the Grey Knights. As the new players join the resistance and the White Knights you continues further. You take most of the island except for the castle where the Runescape guide greeted new players. The Castle The Knight tells you his men and the resistance will attack the castle while you sneak inside. You mine a hole under the wall and break into the castle. This requires 40 Mining. You kill the knights inside and head down a trapdoor. In the first floor you kill level 37 sergeants. The last sergeant will drop a key. Take the key and use it to open a trapdoor. Go down and defeat level 40 lieutenants. After you defeat them a trapdoor will open. You go down and find the Grey Knight commander and 2 level 45 Captains. After you defeat the captains the commander will attack you. He is a level 45 and uses melee. After you defeat him he will teleport to his ship. The Grey Knight fleet head south to the unknown southern lands. Get out of the castle and go talk to the Knight. He says the Grey Knights have been defeated! The magic tutor then teleports the group back to the White Knight's castle. Congratulations! Quest complete. Rewards *2 Quest Points *5,000 coins * * *Access to Tutorial Island *One of the requirements for the quest Grey Outpost Trivia * On the day of release the spoilers said The spoilers are currently frozen in a snowcone. We should have them thawed out by tomorrow. Category:Rework